


A Prized Possession (OLD)

by Ironfire14



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironfire14/pseuds/Ironfire14
Summary: CURRENTLY UNDER REWRITEKyoya, the third son and possible heir to his Kingdom, was captured and left as a sacrifice tot he local dragon. Only to learn this  particular dragon is not what it seems.A TamaKyo fantasy story based in an alternate, fantasy based universe. minor ships and tags will change in the future.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So. . . i'm attempting a multi chapter fic.

It was bitterly cold. As to be expected, it was winter. But tonight the cold had a sting to it that Kyoya didn’t like. He slammed his feet solidly against the wood poll as he pulled against his restraints. The rope cutting into his numb skin as he struggled. He doesn’t know how long he been in the cold but he could feel its embrace already trying to take him into slumbers embrace. Not good.

Kyoya looked down at the ground bellow him, he was tied pretty high up. If he did get free the drop itself could hurt him. That’s not including the fact that he had to get out of the cold, in his night gown. Trying to find shelter before he freezes. Which could be soon. He then turned his eyes to the sky. The stars were shining brilliantly tonight. The wind had chased all the clouds away, leaving nothing but clear sky and the moon. How ironic. Kyoya let his body go lax. Whoever captured him and put him up here would win one way or the other tonight. Either the third prince would freeze to death from the surrounding elements or. . . .get eaten by a dragon. Probably freeze.

The area around him suddenly went dark as the wind picked. Slashing around him, making him shiver before dying down almost as quick. Something was sheltering him. Kyoya lifted he head only to come face to face with a sharp pair of amethyst eyes and rows upon rows of golden scales. He was face to face, with a dragon. Kyoya felt his breath hitch. It was almost if the whole world was on standstill. Kyoya desperately closed his eyes as the beast reached out it's claws.

When he came to again he was a lot higher off the ground, a _lot_ higher. Kyoya instantly snapped his head up to see the beast that was carrying him. It somehow managed to get him free of the poll and the ropes, holding him firmly in its two front claws. Kyoya looked down at the endless cliffs that sped by bellow him. He was probably being taken to the beasts lair to be devoured for its dinner. So now he had two new options. Struggle till the dragon drops him and he falls to his death. Or let it eat him. Both unsavory. Kyoya decided he'd rather drop then be ripped apart by rows of sharp teeth. The idea of them sinking into his flesh as it pulled him apart made him swallow hard.

"Let go of me you future storefront boot!" Kyoya yelled into the wind. Smacking his only free hand into the hardened scales. He caught the dragons attention as he started to struggle making its claws tighten around him, But It didn't seem to bother the creature, only make it Mildly irritated. If a dragon could look Irritated that is. The dragon adjusted Kyoya in its gripped before dipping down out of the sky into a narrow tunnel. Unseen to the human eye. The walls lined with torches creating a streak of orange as they whizzed past. Crap, this might be its lair.

The room they came to a stop in was quite open. With smooth floors and tall pillars. The designs were minimalistic. Not at all what he figured a dragon cave would look like. Also not the place he thought he would die in but the night was full of surprises. Kyoya grunted as he was dropped on said floor with a soiled thud, the beast landing nearby. Kyoya tried to scrambled to his feet but his legs failed him. He was stuck on the floor.

"I'm warning you, come any closer and I'll- I'll!" Kyoya looked around the room for anything to smack the dragon with. There was nothing. The floor was spotlessly clean. No bones or rocks in site. Not that he should be taking notice to that detail, he was about to die after all. He turned to look back at the beast who had couched down low, belly gliding across the floor as it eyed him curiously. It looked like a curious puppy with the way it moved its head to the left, then right, before itching forward. It got dangerously close. "I said stop!" Kyoya yelled, kicking his foot out. Landing a solid hit on the beasts snout. Much to his shock the creature back up, its scales bristling before going back down. a look of pain on its face.

"Ow!"

Ow? Did it just say Ow? Kyoya watched as the scales shimmered, slowly pulling back and shrinking into what looked like skin before the only thing sitting across from him was a man. A blond haired, purple eyed . . .very naked man. Said man covered his nose as tears sprung at the corner of his eyes. "You didn't have to kick me so hard! I wasn't trying to see if you were hurt!" He cried as he rubbed his nose. Kyoya could only stare dumbfounded. He was completely and utterly lost for words. The blond, seemly satisfied that his nose wasn't broken scooted closer, a look of concern on his face. "Hey, You look a bit pale. Are you ok?"

That’s the last think Kyoya remembered before his world went black.

* * *

Tamaki opened his mouth in shocked as the raven haired man slumped over on the floor. "Oh shit I killed him!" No, wait. . . he wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. Tamaki reached over to gently shake the human before him, flinching as the cold from the man's skin seeped into his fingers. Humans shouldn’t be this cold. Neither should he . . . now that he thought about it. Not in this form. He needed clothes! Tamaki temporary left the man laying there on the floor, quietly promising a swift return. Which he did return. fully dressed with a blanket in hand.

"Guess we should get you all warmed up, huh?" Tamaki mumbled as he wrapped a blanked around the man's limp form, hoisting him up of the ground. The slender frame was easy for him to carry, Tamaki was thankful for that. But, he needed to get him out of the landing den, it wasn't the warmest in here. His bedroom would probably be the best spot to warm his little human up.

Tamaki padded out of the room, following the smooth marble through the twist and turns of the den. His footsteps echoing off the walls as he walked. Reminding him of how empty this place was. Strange, this was not how he pictured his night to go. He was just going out to enjoy a nice flight. Something to get his mind off the loneliness that comes with the silent winters. But upon seeing someone tied up and struggling in the middle of nowhere he had to swoop in. who would do that to a person? Leave them out to die like that? It broke his heart. He knew the man wouldn't last long in the elements like that.

As he turned the corner to his bedroom he gently put the man down on his bed, among the many furs, silks and pillows. Humans were so fragile to him. He felt sad for them. Standing Back Tamaki couldn’t help himself as he admired this particular one. The way his dark hair framed his face, the ivory skin. He also had the most beautiful gray eyes, when he was awake. He was a pretty one. Easily a nice prize. Even Tamaki had to admit that. Leaning down he gently removed the spectacles off the man's face and placed them on the bedside table. Taking the time to move some of those dark locks. They were soft and well cared for. This man did not live a poor life. Tamaki played with the idea of keeping this one. If this human was left to die he must not have anything waiting for him back with the rest of the humans.

"I hope you sleep well." Tamaki cooed. Already starting to feel fond for this man. Yeah, perhaps he might keep him. A little prize to help scare of the loneliness his home often brings him. Making sure to light a fire in the pit before leaving Tamaki turned one last time to look before smiling. It might be nice to have company.


	2. Untimely Introduction

Kyoya groaned. His body refusing to leave the warmth and comfort of his bed. His whole body ached and he just wanted to curl up and sleep. He couldn’t remember why he was hurting, He probably overworked himself yesterday. Sighing he knowing full well the maid will come in any second to wake and prepare him for today. So he laid there, waiting. When more time then was comfortable passed, Kyoya felt a sinking feeling start in his stomach. Why hasn't the maid showed up? Sitting up he quickly realized that this wasn't his room, or even the castle. This place wasn't familiar to him at all.

One, the bed was huge. Much bigger than the one at his home. It could easily fit four, perhaps five people comfortably. Its frame was made of polished stone with intricate carvings up the pillars that connected to a beautiful canopy above him. He gently pulled at the silk and furs that surrounded him on the bed. These were imported and defiantly not from the surrounding wildlife. Good quality too.

The room itself was interesting. It looked like it was once a chamber in a cave. Polished and cleaned to such a fine point that it become livable. It was filled with homey furniture. Some that looked like it was carved out of the cave itself, blending perfectly with the floors or walls while others have been placed. As Kyoya gingerly pushed himself off the side of the bed his feet landed on more furs and beautifully woven rugs. This place was extravagant, for a cave.

He quietly walked over to the hearth on the opposite side of the room. Someone had tended the fire recently for the wood in there was barely burnt down. Kyoya wracked his brain, trying to remember most of last night. "Right. . . I was tied to a stake." Perhaps talking to himself was a bit unorthodox but at least it helped him unscramble his thoughts. He grabbed the poker that rested by the hearth to move some of the wood around. "Then the dragon. . . The dragon!" Kyoya whipped around the room in shock. Right! He was in a dragons lair! A. . . very nice. . . dragons lair, but that doesn’t make it safe!

"What about a dragon?" Kyoya jump at the sudden voice. instinctively he swung the hot steel poker in his hands, almost brushing the nose of the woman who stood behind him. She didn't flinch. Now, standing before him was a very irritated and unamused young woman. She looked almost like a young man with her brown hair cut short She was simply dressed, like any commoner. In a loose white shirt tucked into brown pants. Kyoya stiffened as her deep brown eyes, the ones that have been scanning him, flicked up to lock with his own. She looked like she could read anyone's character without trying. He's been raised to be cautious around people like her

"Who are you." He demanded, regaining his composer. He was a prince after all, he should act like it. Even in this situation. Despite being only in his nightgown he could still hold himself like a prince.

"Fujioka Haruhi." She walked up to him, grabbing the poker with little effort for someone of her size before she placed it back in its stand. "What you call me I could care less." She walked over to a small dresser before grabbing a bundle of clothes. She marched back up to him, holding them out for him to take "Now take these." Kyoya could only stare. he didn’t grab them she sighed. "Do you want to stay in your night clothes all day or would you rather have something warmer?" this woman clearly wasn't happy and was clearly unaware or lacking understanding of their current situation.

"Do you know who I am?" Kyoya snapped causing the young woman to raise an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to tell me."

"I am the third son of the king. Kyoya Ootori." He watched her eyes narrow. Before he saw the spark of understanding flicker in her eyes. Good, perhaps she'll behave properly now.

"That’s nice." Kyoya watched as a forced smile crossed her face, more heat than before lacing in her words. "But your title means nothing to us here. Now stop posturing like a peacock and take the damn clothes." She shoved the bundle in his arms harder then was seemed possible for someone her size. He grunted and stumbled backwards, leaning against the lip of the hearth for support.

"Are you even aware of where we are right now!" He yelled, gesturing to the room. "What kind of danger we're in? If you want to live I suggest you lose the attitude." She only sighed as shook her head, completely ignoring his senses of urgency.

 _"Why did he make me- I swear I'll kill him when he comes back."_ She mumbled. Despite the softness in her voice she was loud enough for Kyoya to hear. Kill who? Who's him? She clapped her hands together Pulling his attention as she took a deep breath. "Now. Since I know you're only going to retain half of this I'll try to explain this in as many small, simple words as I can. Yes, You are in dragons den. No, we won't be eaten or ripped apart or burned alive or any other form of death you're probably thinking of! And, no. The person who you saw last night is currently out of the house. He has asked me to keep an eye on you until he returns. When he returns you can settle your business with him." She smiled her forced smile again as she gestured to the door. "so, if your majesty pleases I will show you to the bath."

Kyoya felt his face heat up. In the course on a day he had been kidnapped, tied to a stake and left to freeze ,grabbed by a dragon, and insulted by a small woman who had no respect for who he was. He wasn't one to lose his composure but on the same coin no one of consequence was here to see his momentary lapse of manners. "You have a lot of nerve for an uneducated peasant girl." He hissed. Adding his own venom to his words. "I don’t know what you did to sell yourself as a slave to a beast, but I will be given respect! I am your prince after all." He watched her pause at the door. Her hand resting against the door frame tightened it's grip.

"Perhaps I should be a more forgiving, you have been through something traumatic. But make no mistake. . ." she turned her head, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were blazing brightly, like someone had lit a fire behind them. Her pupils formed those familiar beast like slits as she glared. This woman wasn't human "I am far from an uneducated slave." She quickly walked back to him leaning in as close to Kyoya's face as she could. He could feel the heat rippling off her skin as silver scales started to break through her skin. "And You, are no prince of mine."

* * *

Tamaki landed on the polished marbled with a light and graceful tap. A bag full of various items in hand. He sighed happily as he stretched out his wings before they fully assimilated back into his human form. Despite last night's events he was still grateful he managed to get some errands done. That and he had to pick up some extra supplies for his new resident. As he walked out of the landing hold, deeper into his den he felt the sudden uneasiness in the air, causing his steps to slow before he eventually stopped. Something was wrong.

"Haruhi?"

"I'm over here." Tamaki followed the sound of the small woman's voice only to see her glaring at the bedroom door.

"What did the door do to you?" Tamaki smiled, hoping to defuse whatever caused her anger. As she turned to face him, he wished she kept her gaze at the door. ". . . .Please tell me you di-"

"Hurt him? No." she huffed as she stomped past him, catching his shoulder with hers as she passed. "Besides his safety shouldn’t be your concern right now. Ours, should be your concern." He watched her anger melt from her shoulders as they dropped. "Tamaki, I'll never understand what you find so charming about humans. But please, be careful. Our kind can't afford to lose any more right now." As she walked out of site, Tamaki turned back to the door testing the handle. It was locked.

"Hello in there? I know you must still be a bit shocked after last night but- Whoa!" Tamaki shot back as the door swung open and steel flashed before his eyes. "Ah, you found the steel poker I see."

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" The man demanded as he pulled back his weapon of choice, readying it for another swing.

"All valid questions! Questions, I'd be more than happy to answer for you! But I would very much like to answer them without having to worry about being skewered so if you don't mind?" Tamaki gave the man a sheepish grin. It didn't seem to help. "H-how about I start with my name?" he offered, keeping an eye on the steel rod. "My name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine." He watched the other man's eyes narrow before the rod was slowly lowered down. "And you are?"

" Kyoya Ootori. Third born Son to the King of the Southern Highlands."

Tamaki felt his heart drop in his chest. Oh, oh this wasn't good.


End file.
